Wedding Dress
by Hikari Walker Suede
Summary: Tantas emociones encontradas al verla vestida de novia... La pregunta es: Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? Tal vez, solo tal vez...


_**Hola! pues esta historia ya la tenia rezagada desde hace un año! como un proyecto que tenia con una amiga de escribir una historia diferente con la misma premisa... La historia está basada en el video del Coreano Taeyang integrante de Big Bang, Wedding Dress...**_

_**Esta vez utilicé el triangulo amoroso Ichigo, Orihime, Ulquiorra xDD espero no me maten... en lo personal la sufrí para terminarla porque de plano la inspiración me abandonó mucho tiempo y en cuanto a la pareja... tengo una fijación enorme por ella y bueno esos tres me gustan xDD**_

_**Espero puedan leerla y dejen en los comentarios que les parecío xD se reciben las criticas y mejor si son constructivas... bueno es todo xD  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Bleach y sus personajes no son míos, son del Maestro TITE KUBO... Si fueran míos Ulquiorra no habría muerto T_T**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir los primeros rayos del sol que se colaban por su ventana e iluminaban levemente su rostro. Miró hacia el techo unos instantes y posteriormente, miró el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche marcando las siete de la mañana. Revisó el celular descubriendo que tenía un mensaje de su mejor amiga: "Levántate flojonazo! Hoy es el gran día… Recuérdalo! Atte. Rukia", volvió a parpadear y al girar a su derecha, el calendario marcaba con un enorme círculo rojo una fecha: -Así que hoy es el día… eh—dijo desganado. Todo pintaba un lugar de ensueño, para todos menos para él, tenía sentimientos encontrados pues estaba feliz por aquella mujer que conocía desde la infancia, y al mismo tiempo, no deseaba perderla porque la amaba profundamente, su habitación siempre había sido cálida pero a partir de ese día, ese fatídico día; había un gélido sentimiento que le acompañaba, no se sentía el mismo últimamente y a pesar de que siempre se mostraba sereno, quien lo conocía a fondo se daba cuenta que algo no andaba bien con Ichigo.

Se había despertado esa mañana con un pesar que le era difícil caminar hacia la ducha, en el trayecto hacia el cuarto de baño, vio ese traje elegante que colgaba del perchero en su ropero. Cerró los ojos pues a pesar de que ya no tenía sueño, un abatimiento le provocaba juntar sus parpados. Con mucho esfuerzo llegó a su ventana. Era una hermosa mañana la de ese 22 de abril… un cielo despejado que hacia resaltar un bello azul, pocas y blanquecinas nubes, remontaban ese peculiar paisaje, sin duda habían escogido un día perfecto. Miraba fijamente la calle, pero en realidad estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, si hubiera sido un poco más valiente, más decidido, más… menos estúpido. Lanzó un largo y profundo suspiro que le hizo reflexionar acerca de que el hubiera no existe. En un parpadeo regresó de sus cavilaciones y se arrastro hacia la ducha, el agua tibia cayendo sobre su piel tal vez aminoraría sus penas, pero el mismo sabía que no era así.

Se acercaba cada vez más la hora y su corazón sabía que no había marcha atrás. Frente al gran espejo en su habitación, vestía el traje que más que para una boda, él lo veía como para un funeral, su funeral. Sus ojos se clavaron en su reflejo y mientras abotonaba su camisa, los recuerdos que tenia con Orihime Inoue asaltaban sus pensamientos. Siempre había tenido el porte y la gracia de una princesa, sin embargo le había tomado demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de lo que ella realmente representaba para él, nunca la había mirado como mujer, a veces le parecía tonta, otras veces indefensa y en algunas ocasiones hasta un estorbo, pero cuando Ulquiorra la había llevado al Hueco Mundo por ordenes de Aizen, supo ver lo que era Orihime, la falta que le hacía y que no podía estar sin ella, se volvió indispensable para su existencia, Ichigo supo que había estado equivocado al no comprender ni sus mismos sentimientos. Una batalla campal se desató al rescatarla pero, nunca se imaginó que "su" Orihime, se hubiera enamorado de su captor.

*flashback*

No pudo darle el golpe final, al ver a una pelinaranja suplicante y con surcos de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Por favor, Kurosaki-kun, solo vámonos de aquí, déjalo y vámonos de aquí—le oyó pronunciar de sus delicados labios. No sabía la razón, pero de alguna forma ella no quería que ese arrancar muriera.  
-Pe-pero… Inoue, si lo dejo vivir ahora, será un peligro latente para todos posteriormente—la rabia, se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero no podía hacer caso omiso de esos ruegos.  
-No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, yo sé… -ella se volvió hacia Ulquiorra y e Ichigo no pudo notar la ternura con la que miraba al ojiverde—yo se que él no nos hará daño, créeme.

-Pero…- se detuvo dejando incompleta su oración

-Vámonos… por favor—observó a la chica que bajó la mirada, los bordes de sus grises ojos se llenaron nuevamente de agua y el tono de su voz era demasiado triste. No podía soportar verla así y simplemente se dio la vuelta, la tomó de la mano y salieron de ese lugar, dejando a Ulquiorra viendo como se alejaban, llevándose a "esa mujer" de su lado.

*Fin de Flashback*

Ichigo terminó de acomodarse el saco y arregló solo un poco su cabello naranja. Sentía un poco pesado uno de los bolsillos y recordó lo que había ahí dentro. Una pequeña cajita de forro verde agua adornada con un listón blanco con la leyenda de Tiffany's, era lo que hacia esa carga, ese anillo nunca cumpliría el cometido de hacer feliz a una novia. Bajó de su habitación mostrando un semblante sereno, nadie debía darse cuenta de cómo se sentía, al fin y al cabo era bueno en eso, sus hermanas y su padre le dijeron que se adelantara pues él tenía que estar puntual. Salió de su casa y avanzó por esas calles que recorría siempre para ir al instituto, pero su destino era otro, se preguntaba por qué debía sonreír cuando se sentía devastado, sumergido de nuevo en un mar de recuerdos vio en sus memorias llorar una y otra vez a esos ojos grises, que pertenecían a la dueña de su corazón. El, al principio no entendía el por qué del sufrimiento de Orihime, y trataba por todos los medios hacerla sentir bien, hacerla sonreír ya que una de las tantas cosas que le gustaba de ella, era su sonrisa. Creía que ella aun estaba dolida por su secuestro, por las cosas que le pudieron haber dicho o hecho en el Hueco Mundo hasta que la chica abrió su corazón con Ichigo.

*Flashback*

-Dime Inoue, cual es el motivo de tu llanto, siempre me evades con un "no tiene importancia" pero me frustra verte así y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo—le tomó el rostro con una mano y lo alzó para poder limpiar sus lagrimas con la otra—por favor, confía en mí— dijo firmemente.

-Kurosaki-kun yo… - ella de ladeó la mirada—kurosaki-kun yo estoy… yo estoy… ena-enamorada del Cuarto Espada, Ul-Ulquiorra Schiffer—no podía simplemente dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Su rostro serio y apacible se desencajó pero no perdió la compostura, sin embargo lo que realmente quería ocultar era el dolor que le causaban esas palabras—nunca planee enamorarme de él, pero sucedió, no es tan malo como parece, solo hay que darle una oportunidad, parece un niño aun y aunque no entiende muchas cosas, tiene la capacidad de querer y… amar—el chico bajó la mirada y dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así que le amas, menuda sorpresa me has dado Inoue—dijo el pelinaranja muy sereno

-Hace ya dos meses que me rescataste de Las Noches Kurosaki-kun, pero… cada momento sin él es verdaderamente doloroso, quisiera verlo una vez mas pero sinceramente no creo que Ulquiorra se acuerde de mi—lagrimas gruesas bajaban por el rostro de Orihime y en un acto reflejo, él la abrazó como si eso sirviera para aminorar su dolor.

-Me encargaré de que tu carga sea menos pesada Inoue, para eso estamos…—le dolía pronunciar esa palabra pero para Orihime solo eso era él ahora- …los amigos.

*Fin de Flashback*

Había alboroto esa mañana en Karakura, chicas turbadas de arriba hacia abajo, algunas caras conocidas deambulando por calles aledañas a ese recinto que había quedado majestuoso para un evento muy especial, la iglesia había quedado perfecta y como el sueño de toda mujer, el día más importante de su vida, tendría que ser mágico. Todos sonreían, comentaban, esperaban impacientes que por fin se llevara a cabo la unión de esa pareja de la cual no se creía pero su amor se fortaleció sin que muchos pudieran darse cuenta de ello. En el aire corría la fragancia de las gardenias que eran el complemento perfecto para el camino que conduciría a la elegante novia. Ver la felicidad de todos, solo le producía mas malestar del que podía soportar.

Al principio, Ichigo creía firmemente que el haría que en poco tiempo Orihime olvidara el supuesto amor que sentía por el espada; además estaba consciente de que en algún tiempo, ella había tenido fuertes sentimientos hacia él y cosas así no se olvidan fácilmente. Pero estaba equivocado. Inoue sonreía pero no era la misma desde que dio a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque el pelinaranaja hacia malabar y medio para que ella se sintiera bien a su lado, ella fingía que estaba feliz, pero en realidad le hacía falta algo. Una conocida voz le hizo regresar a su cuerpo y al buscar el origen de ese llamado, vio a Ishida aproximarse a él:

-Kurosaki, ¿ya vas a la iglesia? ¿No es muy temprano aun?—dijo el Quincy.

-Si lo es, pero es que quiero ir a un lugar antes de… tu sabes—su mirada se hizo dura pero sus ojos reflejaban algo más, lo cual el chico de lentes quiso examinar sin suerte ya que inmediatamente Ichigo dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado—entonces… nos vemos Uryu.

-Claro!, no llegues tarde—le sentenció Ishida mientras se acomodaba los lentes—eres pieza importante recuérdalo—y este siguió su camino.

¿Importante? Como podía sentirse importante en ese día cuando estaba tan dolido por dentro. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y siguió andando unos minutos hasta llegar a un pequeño claro donde solía pasar horas platicando con Inoue, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de que la amaba más de lo que pensaba, de que intentaría lo que fuera por ella, y sin embargo la ojigris no lo notaba pues moría por dentro y él con ella. Y la odiaba, la odiaba porque a pesar de ser tan orgulloso e indiferente no podía creer que hacía unos meses ella fuera "invisible" en su vida y ahora se había convertido en todo, absolutamente todo para él. Ese amor le dolía, le calaba hasta el último poro de la piel. Extraña y complicadamente la odiaba por que la amaba. Miró entre los fantasmas de sus recuerdos ese día, cuando su muerte en vida había empezado.

Se les había hecho costumbre ir a pasar un rato escuchando música en ese claro, ella se sentía un poco mejor e Ichigo llevaba días pensando en la manera de pedirle a Inoue iniciar una relación, después de todo Ulquiorra no había aparecido y creía sinceramente que nunca iba a aparecer, aunque fuera egoísta, él lo esperaba así. Poco le duró el gusto cuando un dia una agitada Tatsuki apareció vociferando el nombre de su mejor amiga.

*Flashback*

-Orihime… Orihime, ven pronto—gritaba jadeante

-Ta-Tatsuki-san, ¿qué ocurre?— contestó Inoue con la sorpresa en el rostro

-Es que…. Tienes... tienes que verlo… anda! Apúrate—le ardía el pecho pues había corrido desde la casa de su amiga donde no la encontró.

-Ver… ¿que? No te entiendo, explícame por favor—Orihime la miró desconcertada, necesitaba más información que esa para mostrar interés

-Hay un chico… que quiere verte, ha preguntado por ti—la tomó de la mano—dijo que no se movería de tu puerta hasta que llegaras—Tatsuki le jaló el brazo para que no se rehusara a ir.

-Y sabes quién es por lo menos? O la vas a llevar con un desconocido—dijo Ichigo irritado por la imprudente interrupción de la chica.

-Pues, la verdad nunca lo había visto antes, lo sé porque nunca olvidaría unos ojos esmeralda tan hermosos—espetó mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa picaresca en su rostro.

-Que…?—soltó de repente la pelinaranja mientras volteaba a ver a su acompañante – Ku…ro…sa…ki-kun… es…- Ichigo la miró con cierta melancolía y acto seguido ésta arrancó a correr sin importarle nada más. Ambos le persiguieron y esquivaron los mismos obstáculos que la chica había sorteado en su desesperado intento de llegar a su casa. Ella pudo divisar el pórtico de su casa sin embargo no alcanzaba a ver nada cuando de repente frenó en seco cerca de la puerta, a lo que el pelinaranja y Tatsuki casi tropiezan con ella. Los ojos de Orihime no creían lo que estaban viendo y gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas que desaparecían por su mentón.

-Mujer… yo estoy… estoy aquí… por ti—dijo el espada que se había incorporado frente a ella muy seguro de si mismo.

-Ul-Ulquiorra—pronuncio torpemente Orihime la cual abrazó al ojiverde como si fuera una ilusión que estaba pronta a desaparecer, fue cuando el espada deposito un beso en los labios de la pelinaranja provocándole la escena a Ichigo una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, la misma que le regresaba a la realidad viendo que estaba solo en ese paisaje que si bien era hermoso, había perdido su encanto para él.

*Fin del Flashback*

Vio su reloj, ya casi era hora. Desde la llegada de Ulquiorra, ya casi no podía compartir momentos a solas con ella, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo, la pareja se encontraba junta. El no confiaba en el espada y el sentimiento era mutuo. Sin embargo lo toleraba por Inoue, que los animaba a llevarse bien. Como podía llevarse bien con el hombre que le había arrebatado lo más valioso que tenía, no podía culparlo, Ulquiorra sólo había regresado por la mujer que ya lo amaba desde antes y que él por idiota, no vio lo que Orihime sintió alguna vez. Ahora era una causa perdida el seguir esperando por algo que no iba a suceder. Caminó de regreso hacia la iglesia ya que como dijo Ishida el era parte importante de, y no podía fallarle a "su amiga". Poco a poco pudo ver las cúpulas de la iglesia y la congregación de gente que ya se encontraba en los alrededores. Entró por una puerta aledaña que conducía hacia unas habitaciones y ahí se encontraba ella, acompañada de Tatsuki, Rukia, Hinamori, Matsumoto y Nelliel las cuales le daban el retoque al maquillaje, otras le acomodaban el velo y las demás le daban ánimos pues se notaba muy nerviosa sin embargo no perdía esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Orihime volteó al verlo parado en el umbral de la habitación, les dijo a las chicas que le permitieran un momento y se levantó de donde estaba prácticamente atada al acecho de las chicas. El al verla, no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues se veía especialmente hermosa ese día, su vestido color perla, era de corte sirena y tenía un bello strappless, el cabello a medio recoger y un velo del mismo tono del vestido. Sin duda era toda una princesa.  
-Gracias por estar aquí Kurosaki-kun- dijo la chica mientras lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.  
-No podía faltar a tu día importante Inoue- contestó sintiendo ese beso como una puñalada en el pecho- después de todo, soy el padrino de tu boda- asentó.

-No pude elegir mejor- mencionó con gran alegría la chica y tomándole de las manos le sonrió a Ichigo, el pudo notar que irradiaba felicidad, una que él nunca pudo ni podrá brindarle.

-Orihime yo… -estaba a punto de decirlo, esos sentimientos que le quemaban por dentro y que quería, tenía que decir. Era la única, su última oportunidad de decir que la amaba como jamás habría podido amar a nadie, que por ella daría todo. Quería pedirle que renunciara a esa locura que era su boda, que huyeran juntos, que irían juntos hasta el fin del mundo, las palabras estaban por brotar desde el fondo de su alma, pero el destino es cruel y sabía que se había ensañado con él.

-Inoue… ya es hora- interrumpió una agitada Rangiku que tomó a Orihime del brazo- la gente ya está dentro de la Iglesia y la Ceremonia ya va a empezar.

-¿E-en serio? ¿Tan Rápido? creí que teníamos más tiempo. Pero… ¿Ya llegó Ulquiorra? ¿Y la gente?- todas las interrogantes de repente hacían ver que la Inoue estaba muriendo de Nervios, a lo cual solo Ichigo atinó a acercarse a ella para sonreírle y tranquilizarla un poco.

-Está bien Orihime, todo va a salir muy bien ya verás- Rangiku que sabía perfectamente lo que Ichigo sentía por la pelinaranja, solo observaba a este y de alguna manera sentía pena por él, ver qué papel estaba desempeñando y que estaba perdiendo a alguien que amaba la hacía sentir pesarosa, aun así ella esperaba que Kurosaki, curara sus heridas con el tiempo.

-Gracias a ambos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes- les dijo la Ojigris dedicándoles una sonrisa que nunca habían visto antes en ella, sin duda era el mejor día de su vida y todos podían notarlo.

Ichigo tomó su lugar dentro de la Iglesia junto al novio. Quería, ya no sabía ni qué quería, podría salir corriendo llevándose a la novia, podría quedarse ahí parado solo observando o podría incluso impedir la boda; pero dos de esas acciones harían infeliz a Orihime y ese no era el caso, a esas alturas ya la resignación estaba tomando su lugar junto a él.

-Cuídala o te las veras conmigo- Le dijo entre dientes al ojiverde que se encontraba hecho un manojo de nervios también por dentro pero su seria figura podía mas.

-La amo más que a mi vida- contestó Ulquiorra- podría pasarme todo a mí, pero a ella jamás- Ichigo se limitó a asentir ante el comentario, ya no tenía más palabras ni siquiera para el mismo.

Poco a poco empezaron a entrar las personas que faltaban para acomodarse en sus lugares cuando la melodía de la marcha nupcial empezó a inundar el recinto, la gente inmediatamente volteó a ver que Orihime entraba del brazo de el Padre de Ichigo, el cual había pedido ser quien la entregara a falta de familia de la Pelinaranja a lo cual ella muy feliz aceptó. El corazón de Ichigo palpitaba demasiado rápido, su respiración empezaba a agitarse un poco, sin embargo trataba de controlarla, deseaba ser él quien estuviera en el lugar del novio pero ya era demasiado, demasiado tarde. Ver avanzar a Orihime hacía que le doliera el no haber tenido siquiera la oportunidad de hacerle saber acerca de sus sentimientos, tal vez lo merecía por no haberse dado cuenta antes o simplemente el no había sido destinado para ser feliz.

Poco a poco vio como la novia se aproximaba hacia el altar. Lucia tan bella, tan dulce, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, cuando Orihime pasó frente a Ichigo le dedicó una bella sonrisa y se detuvo un fugaz instante que hizo que el corazón de este diera un vuelco tremendo, sintió morir en el instante en el que la vio tomar el brazo de ese que desafortunadamente no era él.

Mientras se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia y la feliz pareja pronunciaba sus votos y se juraban amor eterno, Ichigo desde el fondo de su corazón le deseó a la mujer que amaba toda la felicidad del mundo, que nunca le hiciera falta nada mucho menos amor, que todo lo que le restaba de vida lo dedicara a ser feliz, esperaba que tuviera una bella familia y que siempre la protegieran y que a pesar de no poder darle su amor, siempre estaría velando por ella.

La boda transcurrió para el pelinaranja como una lenta y agonizante tortura. Cuando el Cura por fin finalizó la misma, la gente se empezó a congregar para felicitar a los novios y Kurosaki aprovechó para ir apartándose lentamente del lugar viendo a lo lejos como Orihime repartía las mejores sonrisas y posaba para las fotos al lado del que ahora era su esposo. Con el dolor punzante en su pecho recordó que tenía algo que ya no le serviría para nada. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar ese bello anillo de compromiso, lo observó y después lo dejo caer. Mientras este tintineaba, Ichigo avanzó hacia la salida, se detuvo en el umbral de la gran puerta, miró hacia el cielo azul y siguió avanzando; solo el viento que revolvió su cabello acompañó su pesar esa tarde de abril.


End file.
